


Questionable Creeds

by CaraMia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMia/pseuds/CaraMia
Summary: Darcy was back home and therefore had to make her own fun. After finishing her internship with Dr. Foster (victory smelled like six college credits) and the whole “aliens attack” thing, she’d gone home. It was only for a couple of months and she spent most of her time applying for jobs and making her mom think she’d become a pagan.“Dear Thor in Asgard,” she intoned over their dinner, when it was her turn to lead the prayer, “We give you thanks for this our meal and for the wicked thunderstorms last night."--Darcy finds religion. Sort of.





	Questionable Creeds

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few fics where Thor and Loki can be summoned by prayer. This is sort of my take on that, with the added benefit of trying out writing Darcy.

Darcy was back home and therefore had to make her own fun. After finishing her internship with Dr. Foster (victory smelled like six college credits) and the whole “aliens attack” thing, she’d gone home. It was only for a couple of months and she spent most of her time applying for jobs and making her mom think she’d become a pagan.

“Dear Thor in Asgard,” she intoned over their dinner, when it was her turn to lead the prayer, “We give you thanks for this our meal and for the wicked thunderstorms we had -OW.” 

“Darcy MaryAnne Lewis what are you doing,” her mother hissed, which Darcy thought was a bit rich considering she just got the holy hell pinched out of her. 

“Praying,” she snapped back. 

“Prayers are addressed to Jesus not some foreign flim-flam,” retorted her mother, who then led them in a proper Protestant prayer, all while shooting glares at Darcy, even as she said the bit about ‘thankful we are all together again’. Darcy waited until the prayer was over to bring up (again) that Jesus was born in the Middle East and after that there’s only enough shouting to last until dessert was on the table, so overall a normal night at home. 

It’s a bit of a mixed bag, to be honest. No one knows about Thor (yet. She sends endless clips of Thor to her mother later) so everyone thought it was something strange she picked up at school. Darcy was from middle of nowhere Deep South so she was already the odd woman out for not being either a) married to her boyfriend from senior year of high school (Zack was alright, but not husband material) or b) working at the factory with all her yearmates. Then she had to go and apply to college _out of state_. Frankly, she counted it among one of Thor’s mightier miracles that the preacher hadn’t yet come by and tried to exorcise whatever demon must be possessing her. 

She kept it up at home, partly because it annoyed her mother and amused her siblings but also because it reminded her that though she might currently be experiencing the least fun parts of life, for a few days she’d witnessed and been part of something world-changing. (Even if The Man had put a kibosh on it being uploaded to Twitter. Whatever. Soon everyone would know and she could post about it. You couldn’t keep someone like Thor away from a spotlight for long.) 

Thor-based pranking aside, it was a relief to get a phone call from Jane right before her desperation led her to apply for a job at the factory. 

“My liege lady, what’s kicking?” 

“Darcy? Thank fuck. Agent Coulson said they couldn’t get ahold of you, is everything okay?” 

“Yeeeess? I mean, aside from the fact that my mom keeps making me wake up for church at 6am and is trying to get me back with Zack, who, you remember I told you this, got a HUGE tattoo of his --” 

“Oh yeah, yikes.” There were some muffled words as Jane snapped at someone to calm down, she was on the phone. Darcy beamed out at nothing. She’d escaped to the roof of her parents' house with an umbrella hat and a book so she could enjoy her first quiet and private moments since she’d come home a month ago. Jane had excellent timing. 

Her phone buzzed in her ear, letting her know about all the calls she’d apparently missed from the agent. 

“Hey, Dr. Foster, tell whatever secret agent you have with you that my parents' house is like, a black hole. I’m on the roof and I totally forgot, but that’s the only place my crappy cellphone has any signal.” 

“Ms. Lewis, it is my professional space-opinion that your parents’ home is not a black hole,” Jane said before she passed on Darcy’s message to whoever was hovering over her shoulder. “Do your parents not have a landline?” 

“They totally do, but it’s probable that they only use it for emergencies and also that they don’t take calls for me so whatever poor trainee had to call for me likely got asked whether they had accepted Jesus as their lord and savior.” 

They set up a flight for Darcy to meet up with Jane before she went out of the country (awesome), which she didn’t have to pay for (AWESOME), she said goodbye to Jane, sat back, closed her eyes and said, totally heartfelt, “Thank you, Thor.” 

Far away on Asgard, the watcher suddenly had a direct line of sight to Midgard - and one small human. Smiling, Heimdall sent word to Thor. 

~*~ 

Two years later, Thor finally reappeared and helped them smash the elvish patriarchy, bless him. During that time, Darcy continued to say things like “Thank Thor” and ended every phone call with her mother by saying “Dear Thor in Asgard, I would like a pony” just to make her mom squawk and hang up. More than once, Jane expressed disbelief that Darcy was actually worshipping that guy she tased that one time. Darcy responded by setting up a shrine to a hammer she stole from a construction site and burning incense at it every Thursday to her brand new “Hammer Time” playlist on repeat. 

Darcy wasn’t sure whether she was joking either, at this point. 

It became such a normal part of her life that she didn’t understand when Thor sought her out soon after everything calmed down and he finished saying hello to Jane. She was in the middle of making a new “loud rhythmic music to block out someone having sex one room over” playlist (just in case. If Jane doesn’t want him, she can have the playlist. Darcy is fine with whatever outcome) when he loomed over her. She didn’t hear his thunderous (hah) footsteps approach, so she added the song to her playlist before taking out her headphones and smiling up at him. 

“What’s up, god-man?” 

“My apologies for taking so long to reach you and answer, my lady, but if you will accompany me I have many gifts to bestow upon you.” 

“No apologies needed, my dude,” Darcy said, getting up anyway, because someone had said presents and she was not so far out of college that free things did not immediately attract her. “We’re just glad you made it back.” 

“Indeed, so am I. The aid you both provided was vital to my return.” 

“I’ll take it, though I feel the need to point out that Jane did all the hard science-y work and I mostly did spreadsheets.” 

“More was needed than science, my lady. Heimdall assures me that without your soul-tie, none of this would have occurred.” 

“My _what_?” 

They were outside now and in the back garden of Jane’s mom’s huge townhouse was a thing Darcy had been praying for. Mostly sarcastically, to be fair, but praying nonetheless and now she was going to have to actually pay attention to the bullshit she spouted, wasn’t she. 

There was a pony. At least, there was a vaguely horse-shaped swirling storm cloud with the occasional flash of lightning. It made a noise like a crash of thunder when it saw her, tossing its head. 

“Oh,” said Darcy, “my god.” 

Thor beamed.

~*~ 

Thor explained it to her very earnestly over a large mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream. He gestured with it, spilling hot chocolate everywhere that Darcy was probably going to make him clean up later. When he finished, he gazed very seriously at her. 

“Do you understand, lady?” 

“Oh, yes, totally,” Darcy babbled, taking a quick sip of her own drink. “But just to make sure, could you go over it all again?” 

~*~ 

The explanation went something like this: There was something called a soul-tie and Darcy had forged one with Thor. Conventional wisdom said his return to Asgard and the destruction of the Rainbow Bridge should have severed the tie. Darcy, however, had spent two years believing and speaking his name. Humans had a great propensity to believe and their belief had power, especially among Thor’s people. 

There were other kinds of ties. Thor waxed rhapsodic for a while about battle-bonds and heart-bonds but soul-ties were special. He could not explain it properly because English had no words for the ideas he was trying to get across. The best the Allspeak could do (insert brief detour into explaining Allspeak, which turned into a longer detour, until Darcy finally snapped her fingers and said, “Like the Babel fish! And the TARDIS translation circuit!”) was “magic”. 

“I get the gist,” Darcy said, pouring another serving of hot chocolate for both of them and adding a handful of little marshmallows to Thor’s. “But why did you and I forge a soul-tie and not you and Jane?” 

“It is mysterious to me as well. Heimdall, however, has posited that we share a connection through our element.” 

“Really? You don’t strike me as a Gemini.” 

There was a long pause. Darcy wondered what the Allspeak had translated that as. Oh, to be in Thor’s brain for a day. She liked to think that it was sparkly in there. 

“You speak of the signs associated with the time of one’s birth relative to the stars in the sky, yes?” Thor smiled. “Jane told me of such things.” 

“She totally asked you what your sign was, didn’t she. I’m so proud of her.” 

“Indeed. What Heimdall spoke of was not the coincidence of our births but the natural element for which we share an affinity: lightning.” 

This time, there was a _very_ long pause. Ten seconds in, Darcy bit her lip, feeling her chest start to shake as she tried to hold in her laughter. Thor’s concerned face broke her; she burst out laughing. 

“You mean to tell me,” she gasped, “that the reason -- the reason you could come back. Was not -- not Jane’s _science_ \--” here she paused to laugh again, setting her mug down on the table and clutching her sides -- “not _science_ but because I -- I _tased_ you!” 

Darcy put her head on the table and laughed until she cried and Jane came to see what all the noise was about.  



End file.
